1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of removing distortions in amplifiers and, more particularly, to such a method which includes forming a difference voltage between a part of an input voltage and of an output voltage of an amplifier so that only distortions remain, amplifying the difference voltage by means of another amplifier to a value equal to that of the distortion component in the output of the first-mentioned amplifier and then combining the output voltages of both amplifiers so that distortions in the sum voltage are mutually compensated.
2. Description of Related Art
Such a method has become known heretofore from German Pat. No. 1 085 194.
In this heretofore known method, a difference voltage is initially formed which is of such nature that thereby no reaction from the output of the first-mentioned amplifier to the input thereof occurs; secondly, the output voltages of both amplifiers are brought together in such manner that, in the compensation of the distortions the output voltage of the other amplifier is decoupled or neutralized by bridge circuits or waveguide directional couplers with respect to the member producing the difference voltage and, thirdly, the effect of the phases in both amplifiers is increased by a respective phase equalization element.